Maybe
by Nalashadowhunter
Summary: Maybe…. Just maybe it wasn't her fault after all.


**This is my second oneshot so please don't hate XD**

**Sorry for all the errors and stuff**

**Hope you like it! :D**

She started aimlessly at the mirror. Tired eyes from sleepless night started right back at her. As she passed a hand through her messy hair she thought of everything in her life, she didn't even know what her purpose in life was anymore, what was she supposed to do now? Was she suppose to be the greatest meister like her mama? Did she still even want that? She shook her head and turned away from the mirror to open the door.

Life is cruel. Time waits for no one. She should know that by now, but for some reason she just can't accept reality. Besides, they say reality is an illusion so why bother to accept it? What is she to accept if it's not real? What is the purpose of life? What it's the purpose of even being alive when you're just going to die and disappear from the world, everyone will forget you and then it will be like you never existed. Is there even an Afterlife?

She sighed as she went into the quiet kitchen. There was a time when she loved the silence, now she dreaded it it. All evil thoughts come to her when there is silence. And not just the silence, the memories too. Maka couldn't even step on to the school without it bringing memories, even the apartment. Happy, sad, they all are the same…. Memories are memories and they fade by the help of time, probably by two years she won't even remember the accident, and that it was her fault…. Well she hopes that by then, they do fade. Yet she is scared of forgetting their faces.

She bit back a sob. Regretting all the bad things she told him, all the shit she made him go through. She wished she could see him one more time and tell him sorry for everything.

Too bad she won't be able too. And not just him… Black*Star...Patty….Crona…Ox... She won't be able to compete in class with Ox anymore, won't be able to admire Patty's giraffe work, won't be able to make Crona better, won't even be able to admire how Black*Star would of became the greatest God and she couldn't…. she couldn't….

"Maka-chan?" Blair's voice broke her out of her thoughts "What are you going to do with that knife?"

She started down at her hand to see it turning pale as she gripped the knife. Dropping the knife on the counter, she turned to the cat. "Sorry got caught in my thoughts"

"You ok?" The cat stared intently at Maka who smiled tiredly back "Yea just tired"

"Don't worry Maka-chan. Blair will make breakfast" The cat jumped from the counter to turn into a human. "Thanks Blair" Maka called as she walked towards the bathroom.

Her smiled instantly dropped as she was alone again. Thoughts quickly coming to her head.

Now that she thought about it, she has never thought about suicide. It's that good or bad? Will she even try it?

No. She wouldn't. She isn't that weak to drop that low… Besides, if she does then Black*Star probably won't even let her into his City on the afterlife with the other's because she wasn't being 'cool'. She chuckled quietly to herself.

He probably would be there too…..

All her fault. Because she didn't get there in time. Because she didn't go when everyone went. Because she had an appointment. Because she hesitated. Because she knew it was going to be a dangerous mission. Because the group decided for her to be a back-up, because…

She didn't realize she was crying until warm arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her to their chest, resting their head in her hair.

"It's all my fault he's gone" She cried not being able to stop. "My fault they are all gone"

"Maka don't be an idiot"

"Papa" She sobbed into his shirt.

"Maka i-"

"Don't" She snapped, pulling away from his chest.

"Just li-"

"I don't want to hear it" Maka turned away from him and walked towards the bedroom.

"Maka you're bein-"

"Please, just please" Maka pleaded sitting at the edge of the bed.

Soul sighed and sat next to her, dropping his arm around her shoulder "You're being uncool" She sighed in defeat "I don't know what I am anymore"

"It's not your fault. You couldn't stop what happened."

"If I was there with them, we could of done something" She growled. "They just had to make me a back-up plan."

"If we were there, we could of lost you both. That would have been worst and your father, Black*Star, Patty and everyone else knew that" Maka gripped her stomach as she listen to him.

"But…"

Soul pulled her into his lap "But nothing. It wasn't your fault. Stop thinking it was."

"If it wasn't for…"

"Don't even go there!" Soul hissed at her.

"I'm just so confuse, I don't know what to think anymore" Soul gripped her tighter "Just stop thinking for a while"

They stayed quiet for a little while until Maka broke it "Is it really not my fault?"

"Fate decided that it was their time. It was no one's fault." He responded.

"MAKA-CHAN, SOUL-KUN! BREAKFAST READYYYY!" Blair screamed from the kitchen. Soul sighed and pulled Maka and himself off the bed. "Come, you have to eat. Won't be healthy for the baby is you skip breakfast"

Maybe….Just maybe it wasn't her fault after all.

Hope you liked!

Review and stuff are appreciated XD


End file.
